1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept are directed to a stain compensating apparatus for a display panel, a method of compensating stain in a display panel using the same and a method of driving a display panel that includes a method of compensating stain in the display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept are directed to a stain compensating apparatus for a display panel that can improve display quality, a method of compensating stain in a display panel using the same and a method of driving a display panel that includes the method of compensating stain in the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Due to the manufacturing steps involved with fabricating a display panel, the luminance of the display panel may not be uniform. Thus, the display panel may have a stain. To compensate the stain, a method of compensating the stain can be performed.
When a display panel includes a curved portion, a stain in the curved portion may not be properly compensated by conventional methods of compensating the stain.